Bright Darkness
by quantalyp
Summary: A fun camping trip turns to disaster...the sun is gone, Mana is growing thin. The crew is sent into a dark labyrinth of no return. Will they survive this epic journey to bring back the light? Is it HIS return?


Chapter One: Disappearance

'Allo to you all! Anyvay, I shall tell you all this will be a very long story. But it will be funny. It will be random sometimes and other times it will be more adventure and stuff. Shaaaa. And now I'll do the boring disclaimer:

I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters in it. I also do not own Tender Vittles or George of the Jungle. Anyway, ToS belongs to Namco and the others…I don't know what they belong to but I think George belongs to Disney. If there are any plot similarities and/or other thing similarities, it is completely coincidental cuz I'm not one of those stupid people who steal others ideas. Two more notes: I do own the mole at the end of the next chappie, and the beginning is EXTREMELY random but the end it gets more serious…

By the way: The minor pairing stuff is Colloyd, Sheelos, and Gesea (only because that one's cute. And I don't like Kraine, and if you do, don't leave a review about it because I don't care if you like it and it will get taken off. Last time people did that on my other story, and the reviews got taken off because all they said were 'OH! You have to die because you don't have Kraine in the story!' and my note: KRAINE SUCKSS! Oh, and Kratos is back cuz I said so.

IlovekittiesIlovepuppiesIlovekittiesIlovepuppiesIlovekittiesIlovepuppiesIlovekittiesIlovepuppiesIlovekittiesIlovepuppies

Kratos and Raine carried the bags of clothes and other things while Lloyd, Genis, and Colette ran ahead. Noishe barked and then ran ahead of the two carrying the heavy luggage, making dust fly up in their face as they coughed. Colette was too busy to notice them in the back because she was looking at every last animal, so she didn't tell them she was sorry. (Which was a relief to Lloyd…he doesn't like it when she does that.) They got deeper into the forest, and then decided on a spot to camp out.

"So…due to the Renegades new technology…we should be able to change the seasons at our will with this ring…" Raine took a light blue ring out of her pocket and examined it. Genis ran up and grabbed it, Raine chasing him for it. When she caught him, she slapped him on the head.

"RAIIINNE! I wanted to change the season to faaaall!" Genis moaned. Raine snatched it out of his hands and her eyes glowed like when she found a ruin.

"Press button…press button…"

"Now look at you! Stop changing the seasons!" Genis grabbed and dropped it, Colette catching it.

"Oh, look! That's such a pretty ring! I'm going to wear it all the time!" Colette hopped off with her ring (changing the season to summer, like it was) going over to where the tent would be so she could set it up, obviously falling on the way. Lloyd shook his head and then turned to Genis, who was in the middle of starting the fire.

"Hey Genis, can I eat this soup?"

"Oh, sure Lloyd." Genis grinned in a grinnish sort of way. Lloyd ate a spoonful of his soup, made by Genis and made a thinking face, trying to look smart, which obviously didn't work. He put his bowl down on his lap when Genis asked him what it tasted like.

"Well, its not up to your usual standards, but I can't quite pick it out. It tastes like…tastes like…cow manure…wait a minute…with a hint of…" Lloyd licked his finger, "ME!"

"First of all, I didn't know you knew those words and second…that's because I…uh…accidentally….dropped Tender Vittles in it!" Genis laughed. Lloyd bit Genis' head and stopped when something appeared in the fire set up by Genis. It was red…white…and PINK! It was ZELOS, o' course, the annoying yet wonderful knight….er swordsman…that wears pink black, yellow and white!

"OW! This fire is ruining my beauty!" Zelos ran around in circles while Genis instructed 'stop, drop, and roll'. Zelos insisted that it will ruin his lovely clothes even more, so he jumped in a puddle and almost drowned, being saved by Colette. He got out and pointed at Genis and told him "It's all the brat's fault! He made the fire!"

"Hey, how did you know that Genis made the fire?" Lloyd looked at Zelos in confusion. He grinned in Genis' grinnish way and Genis yelled at him it was copyrighted, causing everyone to start yelling.

"A SMILE CAN'T BE COPYRIGHTED!"

"YES, BUT IT IS!"

"WHAT'S A COPYRIGHT?"

The confusion and hopeless anger continued and Raine looked at them annoyed. Kratos began to walk away when the three got into a jumble of dust like people do in the cartoons, (YES…THEY...DO…) with Lloyd's head sticking out asking what copyright means.

"I am a rooster! COCKA-DOODLE-DOO!" Kratos ran around and climbed up a tree, obviously attempting to fly. Genis sighed and muttered,

"Roosters don't even fly…" Kratos hit the ground, which probably brought him back to normal.

"Why did I just hit the ground…?" Kratos looked around. Everyone shrugged and he sat down in a chair. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, Sheena's head poked out from an owl's hole in a tree.

"Oh, so how did I end up all the way in Sylvarant?" Sheena sighed and climbed out of the tree, deciding to stay with the group.

"I'm sorry..." Colette apologized for Sheena coming to a place she didn't plan, Lloyd telling her to stop saying "I'm Sorry" for things she didn't do all the time.

"Well, think of it this way. It wasn't the strangest way to get here: Zelos came through the fire." Raine explained.

"Hey! Well…I was trying to get the hang of Floo Powder!" Everyone looked at him crazy and he decided not to explain it. (A/N: I don't own Floo Powder…that's from Harry Potter…like doi.) They all decided to eat a lunch, this time Genis not dropping anything in Lloyd's soup. When he finished, Genis got up and walked towards the tent, forgetting the fact that it wasn't open. Instead of running into it, he went right through it! Everyone stared at him and he blushed slightly not knowing how he went through. Colette tried to do it, but hit the wall. Everyone tried it, but Kratos, Colette, and Zelos couldn't get in that way.

"Wait! I think I understand!" Raine suddenly got a light bulb above her head. "Since Kratos and Colette are angels and Lloyd's wings were only temporary…to save the world that is…they can't get through…but Zelos…I don't know."

"Heh, well, I never told you guys…but I'm an angel, too…you never noticed, so I didn't bother telling you. Better kept a secret, anyway…" Zelos let out his golden wings. Raine smiled that her prediction must be correct, angels couldn't go through. The three angels sighed and they looked up to the bright sun, to see a figure on it! There was now only a crumb left, he was eating it.

"I'm Yuan and I just ate the biggest cookie in the world! MUAHAHAHHAAAA!" Yuan exclaimed. He fell of after he finished it, hit a tree, and then fell down a snake-hole. Everyone sweat dropped, but then the sky turned pitch black.

"Without the light of the sun…everything will die!" Colette panicked and grabbed Lloyd's arm. He looked down at her and she looked up at him; they both blushed. Colette let go and the others tried to find the Blue Candle, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Oh man! I'm gonna die! Poor, beautiful me!" Zelos yelled.

"Shut up you idiot! We're all gonna die if we don't do something soon!" Sheena looked at Zelos, angry, but then her face turned to worry. "It's just…well…we just saved the world and all…and now this…I don't know what the hell we should do!"

"Can't you summon Luna?" Genis asked Sheena.

"Well…yeah! Maybe that'll work."

"Wait. Luna's power may be great, but it is not strong enough to stop eternal suffering of complete darkness. We must find another way." Kratos looked at the group and they all gasped. How would they escape this dark world?

"Dammit!" Lloyd yelled.

"_Power…power great enough to stop an eternal darkness. Yuan ate the sun under my brain control, and last night the moon wasn't out because that was eaten, too…it was sucked into the darkness as you will be! Now, you shall plunge into the darkest labyrinth, your greatest nightmares!" _a voice echoed all around the group of seven. "_Now, never shall you see the light again! You are stuck at The Point of No Return! HAHAHA!" _an eerie laugh was all around them. Things faded and melted like butter in the heat, the surrounding area became a purple swirl…turning to blue…it was now black. The ground began to disappear and they fell into the ground. They couldn't see anything…no sound was heard except for screams and a few last words.

"_Now, you shall be treated how I always felt…being rejected for who I am…" _the voice whispered softly.

"Being rejected for who you are?" Kratos asked himself out loud, then whispered. _"Mithos…is it you?"_

IlovekittiesIlovepuppiesIlovekittiesIlovepuppiesIlovekittiesIlovepuppiesIlovekittiesIlovepuppiesIlovekittiesIlovepuppies

Is it Mithos? Or is it some random shizzo? (Don't ask what that means, basically some random fool.) You shall fid out sometime soon! MUAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHA! Suuuuuuuuspeeeenssee…you can see the author is CRAZYY. And LOL… 'The Point of No Return' is from the Phantom of the Opera…nyaaaaaaaaaa.


End file.
